


Nightmare

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [4]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 自我放飞拆cp报社之“山不厌高水不厌深昭总的后宫不厌多”pwp，现代paro，公司背景。前半段很甜gan蜜ga，后半段略暗黑。雷白烂，有肉，有SM情节。禁止一切形式的转载、复制与截图等。





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> *本文中出现的所有SM行为均不对身体造成实质性的伤害。

 

01

曹氏集团总部。上午九点五十分。

位于三楼的会议室中刚刚结束了一轮异常激烈的讨论。不知是因为讨论过于投入，还是屋子里的暖气点得过于温暖，在座每个人的脸上都或多或少地泛着一丝潮红；有那畏热的人甚至从额头上冒出了滴滴汗珠，落在桌前洁白的文件上，印下点点水渍。

这次会议的主题围绕着曹氏集团收购位于C市的刘氏集团一事展开，而众人争论的内容却和这一计划本身并无太大关系。

邓艾，钟会。这两个本来没太大关联的名字被写在了白板上，打上了巨大的圈，还连上了线。

且说在经历了长达4个月的拉锯式谈判之后，刘氏集团的董事会忽然非常配合地答应了曹氏提出的收购要约，促成了两大集团的合并——据说这是刘氏董事长刘禅自己的意思，而且他是和曹氏西部大区代表兼G省分公司总经理邓艾直接谈的，意外地跳过了此次收购计划的主要负责人、总经理司马昭的心腹钟会钟副总。

意料之外的发展使得从C市传来的消息变得不那么令人愉快了。先是邓艾在未请示总部的情况下便私自安排起原刘氏集团的人事工作，引发了钟会一系人员的不满，因此直接被打了小报告，收到了司马昭言辞严厉的训斥；接着便是日前原刘氏集团总经理姜维终于松口接受了刘禅的决定，却提出了一些附加条件，并且点名要与钟会面对面谈判才肯在要约上签字。

与这些消息一起被送到L市的是一些围绕着钟会的风言风语。据说他名义上在与姜维谈判，实则泄露了曹氏的商业机密，目的是为了吞掉收购的成果，与姜维在C市组建新的集团——还有一个版本的传闻说，他其实不甘于一直做个副总，于是意图借此机会夺取资本，以推翻一手把他扶植起来的司马昭，并在前董事长遗孀郭明沅重病住院之际掌握曹氏的实权。

这些话传回L市的时候，荀勖本是不信的。可是传达消息的人口沫横飞，将邓钟二人在C市争权夺利以及钟会在一群原刘氏高管中八面玲珑的场面描绘得活灵活现，令他不由得也信了自己这从来没当过一把手的小堂舅确实是被点燃了心中蛰伏已久的小火苗，想要玩一票大的，在这比往年冷了三分的冬日搞个大新闻。

“我当初怎么和总经理说的来着……”他听着对面的同事口若悬河要求总部迅速派代表赴C市召回邓钟二人，思绪却飘回了几月前，想起了当初他犹豫再三才给钟会在司马昭那儿上的那点眼药。

然而他忽然听见自己被老板点了名。

“下面请企业文化部总监荀勖展示该部门本月工作计划。”司马昭的声音将荀勖从沉思中拉回了现实。

……您这话题也转得太快了点吧！

荀勖抬起头，一眼便望见会议桌对面被司马昭强行打断话头的郭奕一脸欲言又止。

他无视掉郭奕向他投来的如刀子一般的眼神，拿起面前的文件夹准备登台做展示。然而刚一起身他便觉得一阵心慌，熟悉的乏力感忽然间从头顶蔓延至脚尖。

糟糕，为什么在这个时候犯了低血糖……真不该不吃早饭就来上班。

他脚下不稳，一个踉跄正摔在了坐在他旁边的贾充身上，毫不意外地被扶住了。迷蒙中，他隐约听见贾充恭敬地对司马昭说道：“昭总，请允许我送荀总监去稍作休息。”

司马昭大概是应允了。于是荀勖感到自己被贾充半扶半抱着送出了会议室。

会议室的门“咔嗒”一声被关上了，将所有的争论和满屋子的燥热都锁在了他们的身后。

 

陷进柔软沙发的那一刻，荀勖终于找回了一点真实感。他从贾充手中接过一杯热水，客气地向对方道了声谢。

贾充却没有立刻回到会议室去。他自顾自地走到荀勖身边坐了下来，长腿一伸。

突然被人靠近的感觉让荀勖很不自在。他本能地向旁边挪开，却不想被贾充按住了肩膀，动弹不得。

“你不用回去开会么？”荀勖从牙缝中挤出这几个字来，试图拂掉肩上的那只手。

贾充笑得一脸无辜。“我在会上不是已经发过了言么。后面当然没有我的事情喽。”

“如果你是说你那通捣糨糊一般的发言的话，那还是算了。”

“不捣糨糊怎么行。”贾充一边说着，一边伸出另一只手探向荀勖的衣袋。“这时候多说多错。我可不想在这冷得冻死人的天气里离开自己的老婆和热炕头，去那人生地不熟的C市收拾局面。听说那边连暖气都没有，可惨了。”

荀勖不置可否地哼了一声，放下了杯子。他回忆起刚刚会议室里热烈的争论，却忽然发觉有甜腻腻的香气凑到了自己鼻子下面。

他还没来得及作出反应，便被强硬地撬开了双唇，浓厚绵甜的味道瞬间充斥了整个口腔。

他辨认出这是妻子在家中自制的牛奶糖，加了一点点海盐和淡奶油，入口即化，全家都很喜欢吃。虽然会议室里过高的室温让这糖果已经有点软了，糖果的味道却毫无损失，依旧甘甜得让人沉醉。

如果只是奶糖，那也就罢了。然而嘴唇上这愈发温热的触感是怎么回事？

荀勖不由得瞪大了眼睛。刚刚按住他肩头的手此时正扶起了他的下巴，将他的头倾斜成一个适宜亲吻的角度。那双把奶糖送进了他口中的嘴唇紧紧贴着他的双唇，而他也终于感觉到对方的舌头其实也跟着那糖果侵入了进来，缠绕住了他的舌头，让口中的甘甜更多了几分热度。

似乎是感觉到了他的惊异，对方加深了这个吻，重重地吸吮了一阵之后才有些恋恋不舍地离开。

被莫名其妙地亲了半天的荀勖咽了一口口水，怒瞪了贾充一眼。

贾充却把刚刚从荀勖口袋里摸出的小铁盒在他眼前晃了晃，依旧笑得一脸无辜。

“糖不错。”他的声音在荀勖听来无比欠揍。“不过只吃一颗是不够缓解低血糖的。于是现在还有两颗……”

“我当然知道。”荀勖劈手夺过铁盒，打开之后却看到里面是空的。怔愣间，他忽然听见贾充低低地笑了两声。

“……剩下的两颗，也这样吃掉好了。”

“你……！”

所有的抗议都被糖果和热吻封在了嘴巴里。吃了糖之后恢复体力的荀勖自然不愿意被这样带着节奏，于是他伸出手扣住贾充的后脑勺，深深地吻住对方的双唇，感受着对方口中同样的糖果味道，让两人愈发急切的呼吸火热地交缠，分也分不出究竟是谁才是主导。

然而等他气喘吁吁地结束了这个吻时，却发现自己的领带松了，胸前的扣子也不知何时被解开了三颗。

贾充的手落在了他的腰侧，正隔着衣料不老实地上下轻抚着，似是在描绘着他的腰线，偶尔还会向敏感的大腿内侧滑动。

异样的感觉逐渐从腰侧扩散至全身，让某个不可言说的地方默默地抬起了头，在紧绷的西裤里勒得有点发痛。

都已经这个样子了，停下来怎么受得了。

在荀勖解开领带，下定决心跨坐在了贾充大腿上的那一刻，他鬼使神差地向门口看了一眼。

在这个时候，门口本应是空无一人的。然而他惊恐地发现自家老板司马昭正倚在门口，头发遮住了半边脸，两根手指间夹着一根燃烧着的烟，似笑非笑地看着屋内的情形。

贾充似是感觉到了荀勖的异样，也停下了手上的动作。他顺着荀勖的目光转过头去望向门口，然后瞬间从沙发上弹了起来。

“昭总。”荀勖和贾充一起低着头向司马昭问好。

司马昭掐灭了手里的烟，双手抱胸，依旧似笑非笑地看着他们两个。“继续啊，不用管我。”

……您老人家往门口一站，谁还敢继续啊！

荀勖听见贾充咳了两声，恭敬地向司马昭道别。“昭总，我现在就回办公室去。”

司马昭挥了挥手，侧身让贾充走出了休息室。

趁着贾充说话的时候，荀勖飞快地扣好了衣扣，抚平了衣襟上的皱褶。他刚想学贾充的样子向老板道别然后溜回办公室，却在门口被司马昭伸了长臂挡住了去路。

“公曾啊，”司马昭对荀勖笑道，“你也先回办公室去，然后下午四点来我办公室报到，把你没来得及讲的计划讲给我听。”

“明白。多谢昭总理解。”荀勖向司马昭来了一个九十度的鞠躬。

然而他高估了自己低血糖的恢复程度和对惊吓的承受能力——鞠躬的瞬间他感到头重脚轻，于是一头向前栽了过去。

额头却没有如他所想一般亲吻到冰凉坚硬的地面。他睁开眼睛，发现自己被自家老板圈在了怀里，这个暧昧的姿势就好像是他向着对方投怀送抱了一般。

他刚想从司马昭的怀里脱身，却忽然被抱得更紧，让他正常的呼吸都无比困难。

“昭总……？”在大脑一瞬间的空白之后，他抖着声音发出了疑问。

司马昭沉默了一阵，最终还是放开了他。于是荀勖看到身材高大的自家老板转过了身向走廊的另一边走去，低沉的声音从远处飘进了他的耳朵：

“下午四点，总经理办公室。不许迟到。”

“……明白。”

空气中略显苦涩的烟味依旧没有散去。

荀勖伸手抚上了自己的嘴唇，似乎还能感觉到那三颗甘甜温暖的奶糖的味道。片刻，他拖着步子向自己的办公室缓缓而行，将早上的这一切都暂且抛在了脑后。

……下午还有工作要做。

窗外忽然飘起了雪。小寒时节，雪落无声。

 

02

总经理办公室。

刚刚结束工作报告的荀勖长舒了一口气。他将笔记本电脑装进电脑包放好，接着从口袋里掏出手机看了看时间。

下午五点十五分。若是平时，再过十五分钟就可以下班了。

荀勖望着只剩10%电量的手机，不由得皱了皱眉头。今天报告工作计划比预期多花了大约三刻钟，因为司马昭忽然一反常态地耐心细致了起来，不但一直打断荀勖的报告，还捏着纸质版计划问了很多细节问题，像是恨不得让他把纸上的每行字都重新解释一遍似的。

我做的工作有那么多的漏洞吗……还是老板您理解能力有限啊。

他一边暗忖着司马昭为什么忽然玩起了找茬的把戏，一边想着如果快一点回办公室带着和峤张华一起将今天的工作收个尾，还有可能在六点半之前回到家。

这一日飘雪的天气让他不由得想吃寿喜锅了。于是在做报告之前他便给妻子发了短信说晚上回家吃饭，吩咐她去买食材然后顺便去L大附小接孩子放学。

然而司马昭一直没有开口允许他离开，让他不免有些烦躁和心慌。

荀勖抱起电脑包，偷偷地向办公桌的方向瞄了一眼。不知何时，司马昭已经从那宽大舒服的扶手椅中站起了身，静静地倚在挡了一半窗帘的落地窗边，双手插在衣袋里，偏过头去望着窗外飘落的雪。

荀勖远远地看到司马昭的唇边似是含着一抹笑意，然而并揣测不出对方笑的是什么。

他犹豫着上前几步，恭敬地唤了一声“昭总”。

司马昭转过头看了他一眼，随意地说了一句：“报告做的不错，我很满意。”

“谢谢昭总。我可以回去了吗？”

司马昭望着荀勖，脸上的笑容更深。“公曾，过来看看楼下。”

他的语气一如既往的温和，却有着不容拒绝的威严。

荀勖放下电脑，绕过办公桌面对落地窗站定，和司马昭一起望着楼下的十字路口。且说自打H国实行了每周38小时工作制后，职工有了选择星期三或星期五下午提前下班的自由——于是在这个飘雪的星期三傍晚，曹氏楼下几个方向的马路都喜闻乐见地堵车了。

谁选择在这个时候回家，谁就是傻瓜。

正当荀勖思索着如何向自家老板表态打算今天在公司加班时，他忽然听见司马昭悠悠地开了口：“今天上午的会，你和贾充都没有听完，你更是没有来得及发言就离开了。”

荀勖顿时想起了上午的那场尴尬，条件反射般地想对着司马昭鞠躬道歉，却被对方抬手制止。

司马昭缓步走到荀勖面前，一只手轻轻地落在了他的肩上，手指似是无意般贴近了他颈动脉的位置。

荀勖不敢乱动，便打起十二分精神来听着司马昭平静无波的话语。

“公曾你要知道，郭奕与王深在会后对我讲了点悄悄话。是关于你的。”

荀勖感到司马昭的手慢慢地移到了自己的咽喉部位，惊得他整个身体都绷紧了。

“……他们提醒我说你是士季的外甥，从小在钟家长大。”司马昭特地咬重了“外甥”两个字。“他们猜测C市的事情你也有参与谋划，而且你在今天的会上是故意装病以回避发表意见。于是他们建议我应该把你和士季一起撤职查办了。”

荀勖张了张嘴，然而并发不出声音来。

……真是感人的逻辑。

他默默地给郭王二人在心里记了一笔。忽然，他听见司马昭轻笑了一声，接着感到掐在他咽喉处的手又紧了几分，让他呼吸都有些困难。

司马昭懒洋洋地说道：“公曾有什么好怕的呢？放心好了，他们不知道的一些事情，你心里自是清楚的，我更是清楚的很。”

忽然，他的声音变得低沉，多了一丝意味深长。“我自然是相信你的。何况你与士季两个……呵呵。”

荀勖嘴唇紧抿，努力镇定着自己的心神。

他自然知道司马昭说的是什么。那个星期天的午后他输了牌，于是第二日就被那连襟两个半是怂恿半是要挟着推到了司马昭面前进言，并因此收获了讨厌出差的宅男卫瓘的怨念，直接导致他的后背与腰椎痛了好几天。

虽然给小舅舅上眼药找麻烦是他人生乐趣之一，可就算这样又如何呢？

功绩半点分不到，出了事情还要被连坐。有这样的亲戚真亏。

正当荀勖胡思乱想时，司马昭的脸忽地在他面前放大，鼻尖正对着他的鼻尖。他的双眼紧紧盯住荀勖的眼睛，眼神锐利如刀，好似能够将荀勖心里那点想法全部刺穿挑出来，暴露在光天化日之下示众一般。

荀勖被司马昭忽然迸发的迫人气势震慑住了那么几秒钟，然而这短短的时间已经足够让对方将他的手腕牢牢扣住，反手一推一压，迫使他不得不跪了下来。

虽然地上铺了羊毛地毯，但与地面突然的撞击还是让荀勖的膝盖有种碎裂般的疼痛。

他暗呼一声糟糕。

司马昭的声音传进了他的耳朵，在他听来忽近忽远，像是没调好强弱的组合音响。

“虽然如此……可我还是想听听看，公曾对如今的局面有什么想法。”

眼前忽然一黑，是柔软光滑的黑色布料伏贴地蒙住了双眼。

耳垂被湿滑的舌尖轻舔了一下。

司马昭的语速缓慢而暧昧：“……讲讲原因，然后给我一点建议，就像从前几次一样。”

他贴近了荀勖的耳朵，呵了一口热气：“不要辜负我的信任。”

荀勖感到自己的额头沁出了汗珠。

他并不敢去想接下来可能发生的事情。自家老板对同性有着一点微小的偏好，这一事实他早就心知肚明——先是裴秀，然后是钟会，可能还有卫瓘，今天居然轮到了他头上。

他想起司马昭刚刚的眼神，忽然觉得自己像是被老虎盯上的猎物一般。

……大约从推荐了卫瓘的那一日起，自己就被瞄住了；而今早的意外正好给予了蛰伏已久的猛兽一个扑向猎物的契机。

于是所有的惊惧都被他压在了舌底，化成了一句微不可闻的“属下明白”。

身后传来了浅浅的体温和温热的呼吸。有力的手臂环过他的身体，绕到胸前一颗颗解开他的衣扣，直到他上身光裸，皮肤完全暴露在空气中。

司马昭似是解了自己的领带，将荀勖的双手紧紧地绑在了背后，勒得他有些痛。接着，他惊恐地感到有麻绳缠了上来，将他的手臂和躯干牢固地缚在了一起。

本能的轻微挣扎换来了更加紧密的绑缚。绳结瞬间收紧，像是在提醒着他快些对最开始的问题作出回答。

于是荀勖放弃了抵抗，垂下头哑声说道：“昭总您待钟会一向亲厚，但我这舅舅并不是得恩思义的那种人。因此我觉得您应当早作准备，亲自去一趟C市……看看情况。”

这是他们几个人在卫瓘走之前就已经商量好的台词，无论哪一个被司马昭问起都要这样讲。

一根手指嘉奖似的贴上了他的后颈，沿着脊柱的线条缓缓向下滑去。

“很好。然后呢？”

带着薄茧的指腹擦得荀勖的皮肤有些痒，但是他完全不敢躲。

“……没有了。”

身后的人走到他面前，用手掌触摸他的脸，掌心微微使了力。

“真的没有其他事情要告诉我了？”

荀勖的头垂得更低了。“属下对您一向知无不言言无不尽。”

他的眼前虽是一片黑暗，但是他能够感觉到面前的人正一眨不眨地盯着自己。那道视线仿佛带着力度一般，从头顶滑落向下，碾得他无处可遁。

一只有力的手捏住了他的下颌，拇指擦过他的下唇，指尖轻压住他下排牙齿。

“有趣。那么接下来……你不需要再讲话了。”

两根带着些微烟草味道的手指强硬地闯入了他的口中，上下翻搅着，时而轻按着他的舌根。

有那么一瞬间，荀勖想要干呕出来，却又猛地想起面前这人是他万万得罪不起的。于是他强行压下所有的不适，用舌头追逐舔弄着那两根进进出出的手指，带着十万分的小心和婉顺，仿佛它们是世上最美味的东西一般。

直觉告诉他，自己前面似乎有什么话说错了。然而事已至此，只好放下本来就没什么用的尊严努力讨好着眼前的人，以换取自由与信息。

然而，这种带着一丝压迫的挑逗却让他的体内渐渐地涌上了一波春潮，某个不可言说的部位被紧紧地束缚在裤子里，已经硬得有些痛了。

……大概是早上的那波没有及时发泄出来的结果吧。

带着他口中潮湿的手指轻轻地抽了出来，擦过他的嘴唇，转而向下揉捏着他胸前已然挺立的两点，指甲划过肉粒顶端，对着小小的凹处戳刺着，让他的身子不由得微微颤抖。

缠住他身体的麻绳随着身体的颤动轻磨着光裸的皮肤，带来些微粗糙的痛感。片刻，有光滑的布料绕上了他的脖子，挽了一个松松的结。

熟悉的丝绸触感，是自己的领带。

司马昭拉着领带的一端，轻轻地拽了两下。

“站起身来。”他对着跪在地上的人发出命令，“把鞋子脱了。跟着我走。”

荀勖顺从地起身踢掉鞋子，被司马昭牵引着向前方走去。

季彦为什么没告诉我，昭总好的是这一口。

……虽然这让我有些莫名地喜欢与期待。

 

03

司马昭手里拉着那条领带，在办公室内一面排满书架的墙前停下了脚步。

他在书架侧面的按钮上按了几个数字，那排书架便向旁边移了开来，露出了一道和墙体同色的窄门。

他推开门，牵引着荀勖走了进去。

门刚一落锁，司马昭便摘下了挡住荀勖视线的黑布，顺手打开了灯和空调。

眼前忽然明亮，晃得荀勖有些发晕。他眯起眼睛，努力适应着屋内的光线。

司马昭将荀勖晾在了一边。他背对着荀勖慢条斯理地脱下了马夹，解开了衬衫的扣子，抽开了皮带丢到一旁的床上。

荀勖贴着墙壁静静地站着，一瞬不瞬地看着这一套流畅的动作。他在司马昭手下做事的年头其实也不少了，但他从没有在这个角度仔细观察过自家老板。

高大俊朗，皮肤微黑。身材匀称有型，颇有王者气度，却又没有同胞兄长司马师的那种压迫感。

难怪这么多人都心甘情愿地和他睡，哪怕他们明知道这是只一点都不专心的笑面虎。

在荀勖看来，这样的男人作为一夜情的对象真是再合适不过了。他舔了舔自己并不那么干涩的嘴唇，盯着司马昭宽阔的后背和若隐若现的完美腰线，感到自己的裤子绷得更紧了。

好他妈的疼。简直要爆炸。

司马昭转过身来，眼神恰巧与荀勖没来得及移开的视线相遇。

荀勖感到脸上如同有火烧，迅速地垂下了眼睛。他听到司马昭发出一声轻促锐利的笑，接着一双锃亮的皮鞋就映入了他的眼帘，在他面前停住。

司马昭迫使荀勖抬起头来，一手抚上荀勖的脸颊，另一手抚了荀勖的头发。忽然，他勾起手指，拉断了束发的橡皮筋。

失去束缚的黑发瞬间散开，落在裸露的后颈上，有些痒痒的。

司马昭撩起荀勖垂落在耳边的一缕柔顺的黑发，在手指上缠了一圈又松开，微笑着说道：“公曾向来善于揣摩人心……于是现在该做什么，你应当很清楚了。”

荀勖沉默了片刻，面对着司马昭缓缓跪了下去。他膝行两步上前，将脸贴近司马昭的胯下，凑上去用牙齿拉下裤链。

热烫的东西顿时跳了出来，贴近了他的鼻尖。他伸出舌头，沿着柱体的形状从下向上轻舔，细细地润湿，然后张口将这尺寸有些惊人的欲望含了进去。

司马昭双手按住荀勖的肩，发出一声餍足的长叹。听得这一声似是赞许的叹息，荀勖将双唇包住牙齿，用自己潮热湿润的唇舌牢牢地缠住口中愈发涨大的欲念，凹下双颊轻轻地用舌尖挑动着前端，嘴唇同时开始上下摆动着。

对于自己的嘴上功夫，他是很自信的。果然，他听见司马昭的呼吸愈发粗重了起来，双手紧紧扣住他的双肩，捏得他有些痛。

然而，他忽地感到按在自己肩上的双手扣住了他的后脑勺；接着，面前的人猛地向前一挺腰胯，粗长的欲望直直地插入他的口腔深处，前前后后地动作了起来，让荀勖措手不及。

荀勖感到那根东西一下一下地戳刺着他的喉咙，直顶得他的嗓子眼火辣辣的疼。他闭紧了眼睛，放松身体努力压下想要干呕的冲动，却完全忍不住从鼻腔发出几声含糊不清的哼声，像是低沉的呻吟，又像是呜咽。

大约几十下之后，司马昭放缓了进出的速度。他踢掉鞋子，一只脚掌轻轻地覆上荀勖微微叉开的两腿之间，沿着已然凸起的形状上下磨蹭，力度适中地碾压着。

下身忽然被抚慰的快感太过强烈，让荀勖只想吐出嘴里的东西大声呻吟出来，痛快地发泄。

他睁开双眼，用乞求的眼神望着眼前完全掌控着他身体的这个人。

似是感受到了他的眼神，司马昭轻笑了一声抽身而出，收回了踏在他两腿之间的脚。

 

垂落在胸前的领带被再次拉起，将他带到了床边。脖子忽然一紧，然后他就被脸朝下按在了柔软的床垫上。

忽然窒息的感觉让荀勖一时间动弹不得。膝弯和后脑忽然被牢牢地压在床上，让他被迫摆出了一个羞耻的姿势。

借此机会，司马昭迅速地将他剥了个精光，也脱光了自己的衣服。

此时，荀勖的手机从裤袋里掉了出来。司马昭捡起手机看了一眼，在荀勖的注视下顺手将它扔在了枕头边。

荀勖感到一只温热的手掌忽然贴近了他的身体，从后颈顺着后背滑向腰侧，轻抚上他的臀部，然后五指收紧，狠捏了一下他的臀肉——是真的用了力道的那种捏法，像是对待无生命的器物一般，毫无情欲，却让他身下的欲望又涨了一分。

荀勖感到自己真的要在这种奇异的感觉之中逐渐沉沦，变成一个乖顺的玩具。他身体的每一个细胞都在渴求着更加粗暴的对待，希望对方在他身上留下痕迹——无论痛苦的或是欢愉的，无论是吻痕、伤痕还是液体，随便什么东西都可以。

一声不带感情的命令将他从无边的绮念中拉回了现实。

“不许乱动。”随着这一声命令而来的，是后背上冰凉的、属于钢铁的触感。

应当是锋利的刀片，轻轻一划即可见血的那种。

刀片割断了绑缚他的麻绳，也让他的后背沁出了一层冷汗。然而他的双手依旧没有得到解放，双腕已经被绑得有些麻木了。

司马昭将手伸到他的身下，一把握住他挺立的欲望，狠狠地揉了几下。

荀勖咬紧牙关，才忍着没有在对方手里射出来。

他还不想这么早就结束。什么工作，什么寿喜锅，此时此刻都被他抛到了脑后。

片刻，荀勖听到身后传来了什么东西划破空气的声音。

那声音的来源忽然落在了他的背上，让他的身体猛地耸起又软倒了下去，上身完全俯趴在了床上。

司马昭转到荀勖面前，拉着领带迫使他抬起身子，在床上跪稳。

荀勖看到司马昭手里捏着一根鞭子。那鞭子是黑色的，几条皮革制的穗子柔软安静地垂着。

“鞭名九尾猫。如你所见，是黑色的。”司马昭用另一手捋了捋鞭子的穗，虚握在手心。“很适合不诚实的人。比如说公曾你。”

……果然还是有什么话说错了。然而荀勖完全不敢问。

“总共七下，还有六下。”司马昭再次踱到了他的背后，“自己数着。”

第二下鞭子依旧落在了背上，并且划过了第一次鞭打留下的痕迹，只痛得他再次俯趴在了床上。他用牙齿紧紧地咬住床单，试图闷住几欲出口的惨叫声，然而接下来的两次连击落在了敏感的腰侧，让他的身体抖若筛糠，本能地想向旁边翻滚过去。

司马昭再一次拉住了那根领带。“不许躲。”他对着荀勖命令道，“你可以叫出来，越大声越好，反正这里没人听得到。”

鞭子转而抽向了他挺翘的臀部。在抽到总数第六下的时候，荀勖终于忍不住，将脸深深地埋在床垫里，哭叫出声。

一下，还有一下就好了。

最后一下抽向了他敏感的大腿内侧，痛得他咬破了嘴唇。眼泪和着唇上的血沾到了舌头上，混成铁锈一般的味道。

后背像着了火一般的疼。逃不掉，躲不开的疼。

身体被大力地翻了过来。后背上的伤痕擦过柔软的棉质床单，让他不由自主地想侧过身去，蜷缩起身体。

……真是狼狈不堪。

司马昭在他旁边侧躺了下来，搂着他的肩膀问道：“疼吗？”

荀勖迷茫地点了点头。泪水顺着眼角和鼻梁滑落，沾湿了司马昭的手指。

耳垂忽然被舔了一下。一根温暖的手指轻轻擦去他脸上的泪痕，而刚刚给他带来无尽痛苦的那根鞭子此时却调皮地拂弄着他的胸口，在那敏感的两点上转了几转，接着向下拂过腰侧和大腿根，轻轻滑动数下，最后停在了他的小腹上。鞭子的穗温柔地绕着他的下身打着转，使得因为疼痛而稍软下去的男根又逐渐地抬起了头。忽然，一只温厚的手掌顺着他往下凹陷的腹部往下摩挲，细致而粗糙地又揉又捏，接着握住了已经恢复硬度的柱体上下撸动着，让他觉得又是难堪又是难耐，却不由自主地迎合着手掌的动作挺动起了腰胯。

当荀勖快到爆发的边缘时，司马昭忽然停止了动作，半支起身子饶有兴味地看着他的脸，像是等着他主动说出什么话一般。

荀勖咬住了嘴唇。唇上的血迹尚未干涸，嘴里又漫起了铁锈的味道。

然后他说了一句清醒状态下绝对不会说出口的话。

“请昭总……操我。”

话音刚落，他便看到司马昭的一双薄唇缓慢地勾起了一个弧度。

“可以。”

 

待得所有的润滑和扩张都做好之后，司马昭却没有如他期待一般马上挺身而入，而是自顾自地翻身仰躺在了床上。

荀勖顿了顿，挪过去分开自己的双腿，主动跨在了司马昭的腰间，然后对着怒指着天花板的火热欲望准确地坐了下去。

身下的男人又发出了一声餍足的长叹。涨大的欲望达到了荀勖体内从未被人开拓过的深度，只是被静静地顶着，就让他感到自己仿佛要被捅穿了一般。而当司马昭开始挺动下身顶弄起来的时候，他再也忍不住，呻吟声愈发响亮了起来。

司马昭似是很喜欢看他这样直白不加掩饰的反应，顶弄得一下比一下激烈。火热的内壁被反复地摩擦，臀部和大腿内侧的伤痕被反复地拍击，激烈的颠簸、肌肤的疼痛感和体内翻涌的春潮让荀勖感觉自己仿佛坐在了风口浪尖之上，时而被抛掷到顶，时而下坠到底。

涂抹均匀的润滑剂在反复的抽送中已然化作了水，沾湿了两人相连的部位，沿着大腿流了下去，在床单上留下点点痕迹。

荀勖绷紧了腰臀和脚背，前后扭动着身子迎合着司马昭的抽送，感到自己欲望的前端已然渗出了点点晶莹。

忽然，放在枕边的手机响了起来。

司马昭停止了顶弄，支起身子看了看来电显示，然后微笑着将手机递到了荀勖眼前。

荀勖看着屏幕上“贾充”这个名字，身体没来由地冷了三分。

司马昭坐了起来，将荀勖面对着他抱在了怀里，然后在荀勖惊恐无比的眼神中接起了电话，点开了免提。

“喂？公曾？是我。”贾充的声音里有一丝疑惑。“怎么这么久才接电话……你还没下班吗？”

荀勖咬紧牙关，憋出了一个“嗯”。

他想赶快结束这通不该打来的电话，然而司马昭却舔着他的耳廓说道：“继续讲，不要停。”

说着，他在荀勖的体内又轻轻地顶弄了几下。

荀勖努力平稳自己的声调，使其听起来与平常一般冷静平淡。“你有事找我？”

贾充似乎没有发现电话这端的异样。“我的确有事需要你帮忙。”

“什么事情？”

“山涛刚刚给我送来通知，说上头决定派我出差，下周一就走。他们要我先去西部大区分部那儿，然后再去C市。”贾充的声音里满是无奈与不解：“这下子计划全被打乱了。不过还好来得及把一件重要的事情办掉……却是需要你帮我。”

“你，啊~有什么计划？找我办~嗯~办什么事？”

司马昭伸出另一只没拿电话的手，沿着荀勖的腰侧上下抚弄着。荀勖难耐地摆了摆腰身，那深埋在他体内的火热就跳动着摩擦了数下敏感的内壁，让他完全控制不住急促的喘息。

大约是听到了他的喘息声，贾充在电话那端关切地问道：“公曾，你怎么了？听起来很喘，是生病了吗？”

“是暖、暖气开得太热了。你快点说是什么事，我的手机快没电了。”

贾充沉默了半晌，差点让荀勖以为电话被挂断了。

“这个星期天，是我与李婉的纪念日。也是她的生日。”

听到这个名字之后，司马昭的表情忽然也严肃了起来。而荀勖差不多猜到贾充要拜托他什么事情了，心中只道不妙。

贾充果然说道：“……我想见她，向她道个歉。虽然现在说来已经很晚了。”

荀勖不欲让司马昭得知更多的信息，便强行转了话题。

“我知道了，我可以帮你，具体的回头再说。但是现在我需要你……”

司马昭将头埋在他的颈窝，舔弄着他的锁骨，时而用牙齿轻轻磨着。放在荀勖腰间的手不老实地向下抚摸着他的大腿根，让他禁不住又喘息了起来。

“……需要你帮我给沐子打个电话，就说~嗯~我今晚在公司加班，不回家吃饭了，让她等了这么久我很~啊~很抱歉。”

贾充一口答应。“好。那我在办公室等你下班，等下一起走？”

荀勖刚想说“不用”，司马昭便挂掉了电话，把它丢到了一边，然后将荀勖推倒在床上，压在身下。

司马昭一边借着身体的下沉缓缓深入，一边咬着荀勖的耳垂，对着他的耳廓吹了一口气：

“你觉得他会等你吗？”

“……不会。”

“呵。你们几个人真是，有趣啊，有趣……”

司马昭伸手拨开荀勖额前汗湿的凌乱发丝，轻吻他微红的眼角。他紧紧地抱住荀勖的身体，让荀勖的大腿更加紧密地夹住他的腰身，一下又一下地贯穿到荀勖身体的深处。

荀勖只觉得身体碰撞的火花愈发猛烈，像是要把他燃烧殆尽一般，如此强烈的快感让他忍不住再一次从眼中涌出了几点泪珠。

晶莹的水滴瞬间被湿软的舌头卷起舔净。脸颊上酥痒的触感推动了体内的春潮，让他在一记猛烈的撞击中攀上了巅峰。

他被司马昭抱在怀中，浑身瘫软，气喘吁吁。然而深埋在他体内的火热坚挺仍然没有缴械的迹象。

司马昭捏起荀勖的下巴，盯着他因情欲而略红的双眼说道：

“这个晚上，才刚刚开始。”

他重新将荀勖摆成跪坐的姿态，伸手解开了绑缚着荀勖双腕的领带，用它再一次蒙上了荀勖的眼睛。

黑暗中，身体的交缠还在继续。

不知是谁的手机在不远处嗡嗡作响，然而并没有人想去接起它来。

 

***一个混乱邪恶的后续***

待荀勖睡着之后，司马昭从一堆衣服中翻出自己的手机，推开暗室的门走回办公桌前，回拨了一个从半小时前就一直锲而不舍地拨进来的电话。

“喂？嗯，是我，我是司马昭。抱歉抱歉，刚刚有事情在忙。……你说机票和酒店都OK了？好的，好的，这段时间真是太感谢了。……哈哈哈，那个卫伯玉自然是……你懂的，你也亲身体验过了对不对。什么，还没有？……总之多谢为我在士季那里保密，接下来一段日子还要多有叨扰。……嗯没问题，回头我来请客，去南门吃六块钱的！……哎呀开玩笑啦。再次感谢你……伯约兄。”

他挂掉电话，将手机攥在手心，深吸了一口气，在黑暗中释然地笑了。

不知何时，窗外的雪已经停了。晴朗的夜空中闪烁着星光，像是好久不见的心上人灵动的双眸。

相见在近啊，相见在近。

 

（本篇完）


End file.
